User talk:Kainzorus Prime
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deus Ex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yelena Federova page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Elpeppo87 (Talk) 18:18, June 19, 2011 Hi I noticed that you were changing all the character profile pictures to pictures that have the infoboxes around them. I was just wondering if there's a specific reason for this. Thanks -LemonLime Ok Carry on then. Image filetype Hey, just a heads up - since we do not have limits on memory space, would you consider uploading the images in lossless format (PNG for example)? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 10:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC) JC Denton image Hello my friend ;) Please don't add unofficial content in the Deus Ex Wiki (like high-res mod). Also, your image of JC Denton of DXIW is a mod since their eyes are blue and in the official version they are purple. I also saw you have upload many mod image for DXIW but I think you didn't know so it's just a heads up =)! Nice evening and see you soon! Itachou [~talk~] 21:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Images http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Guide_to_modifying_in-game_graphics I'm using a small utility called TexMod. If you load the game using TM, then you can browse textures loaded into memory and export them, including the alpha layer (if you save them as .tga). Then it's a matter of using Photoshop to crop the images and voila :) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 17:19, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Trivia = Behind the scenes Hello my friend ;) Just a heads up, please read policies and guidelines. Keep up the good works! Itachou [~talk~] 18:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Augmentations (DX3) Hello my friend ;) Nice work for icons of the Deus Ex: Human Revolution augmentations! Nice day and keep up the good works! Itachou [~talk~] 16:12, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Texmod Hi -S- ;)! I try to use Texmod for Deus Ex: Human Revolution but it doesn't work for me (in Logging Mode). Where did you install your game? In C:\? Not me and I think it's for that but I'm not sure. Itachou [~talk~] 22:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Images Just a heads up, please put the copyright for your images ;). All is explained in the policies and guidelines. Itachou [~talk~] 15:23, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :You have not read the end my friend =), copy paste: " :Useful information :Templates of licensing for files (put the section Licensing before add the template in the page of the file): : : : " :Edit your image page after and put the appropriate copyright, sorry for bother you with that but it's very important for legal rights. Itachou [~talk~] 16:11, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Well my friend, I like your job here but please categorize properly your images. Why you add the template ? It's not a fan-art make by you, it's a texture used in-game created by the devs so we need to put the proper template for the copyright. You just have to edit your image like a page after upload it, and put that below "Licensing": , and that's all. If I see other images uploaded by you without the proper copyright, I will delete them. Sorry but I have no choice now, I understand for the category since they don't exist for now but the copyright exit and need to be put properly, it's not hard. Itachou [~talk~] 18:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :In fact, this template is an old template put in all new wiki directly in their creation, so it is here since the creation of the Wiki and it has never changed. Now, we have proper template, so yes please put the proper template ;). I will take care of the template "self". Itachou [~talk~] 18:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Weapons cause case studies Just found on the official website, in the "Facebook unlocks" => http://deusex.com/facebook Ironintheskin 10:49, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Image Hello my friend ;) For the infobox, keep only a portrait image with the head and not the full body (like Faridah Malik). Also, never remove a different image of good quality. If you want to put another and new image, just create (if it's not created already) and put it in the gallery section: : Gallery : :YOURIMAGE.PNG :YOURIMAGE2.PNG :etc. : If you saw some mistake like that, please correct them =). Itachou [~talk~] 14:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Quest Just a heads up, all words are capitalized for a quest, for avoid confusion with any other things =). Itachou [~talk~] 16:25, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Nano-augmentation Based on the Deus Ex Bible, experiment about nano-agumentation begin in the early 2020s. Since Bob Page was never mentionned to be mechanically augmented, he have the same augmentation of Deus Ex in Deus Ex: Human Revolution, it's the right hand and protégé of Morgan Everett (leader of the Illuminati) and one of the main contributor of nano-augmentation experimentation, he seems to be basically nano-augmented already in 2027. Itachou [~talk~] 17:41, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :"Bob Page was never mentionned to be mechanically augmented" so your suggestion is more a speculation than he is nano-augmented. :The devs have make that choice to put the famous implant (only one in 2027, two in 2052 and of the same model) and in the end of Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Bob Page speak about nano technology normally, not like nano technology is just only a prototype for the Illuminati. In fact, we don't know when Walton Simons was nano-aug, he can be before JC Denton. :In another point, I think Bob Page speak about JC Denton that he's a prototype for widespread nano-aug, compatible with all. Bob Page was born human and was nano-augmented, but he has only one in a billion chance of failure right? So why this is successful specifically for him? Because propably the nanite was adapted specifically for him which is extremely costly but he has the power and the money to do that. The fact that he basically nano-augmented already in 2027 doesn't surprise me in fact and I find that quite normal. Itachou [~talk~] 18:13, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi there :). Just a quick note about the images. First of, thank you for licensing them. Second, could you please add categories, even if it is just 'Category: Game name images'. Thanks for your time. General' 'Carter :Thanks a lot. You only need to do it with the ones that you upload. I have the oh-so-fun task of doing all the rest (1300+) so it'd be easiest if you did the new ones. Thanks again, General' 'Carter ::Hi there, again. I see you've uploaded plenty of photos, so could you test to see if the licensing drop down has worked for me? Then tell me on my talk. Thanks, General' 'Carter ::Have you checked for me. I see that you have uploaded more photos, but you haven't got back to me. I really need to know if this works. General' 'Carter 18:38, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::If you type Category:'Game name' images into the caption, spelled very precisely, so Deus Ex: Human Revolution, for example, then it will add the category. At the moment it adds it to uncategorised files. Remember to sign your posts please, otherwise I have to check the history. Thanks very much by the way, General' 'Carter. Images on Location Pages Hey -S-, thanks for putting up with me adding new images to some pages you already had added some really great images to. Any suggestions, help, feedback or admonishing is welcome :) Game Archivist 22:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Talking of images, I fixed the copyright for you. The template was missing a colon. This is the kind of thing I have to do, and one mistake means that it doesn't work. It will be blank, but click edit :). Anyway, thanks for all the images, they're fantastic :). General' 'Carter Question For Barrett yes, in fact the first image of an unique character (not like SWAT, cops etc.) should be ideally an in-game image with a portrait view, so only the face. The other can be put on the gallery section with an unrestricted number, as long as they are interesting and non redundant. For Fedorova, I find the infobox image already perfect. I tend to still favoring cinematic renders or art box (like JC Denton), as it allows details than any game engine cannot provide, and therefore the image is more faithful to what developers really want for the character and how they imagined their. Itachou [~talk~] 01:28, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Good luck I have confidence in you =), I saw your images and they are very good, in my opinion you make the best images of Deus Ex: Human Revolution for now. Keep up the good works my friend! Itachou [~talk~] 01:40, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Combat rifle Yeap =). This page was lock by Ironintheskin for counter-productive edit warring - behind the scene deletion content, but it's not more the case right now. Itachou [~talk~] 15:59, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Chuanli page I ban the guy that make this edit on Chuanli page for one week, personal political views are not allowed here, especially on articles. Itachou [~talk~] 12:56, September 7, 2011 (UTC) PEPS ammo Since I'm on the ammunition page right now and you are the only guy that I know that have finished DX:HR, can you tell me how is called the PEPS ammo? I wanted to have a real name instead of just "PEPS cell". Itachou [~talk~] 13:19, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, the ammunition is a background page about all ammunition that appeared in the Deus Ex universe, which must be kept. Otherwise for the rest go ahead, ammunition per games should have their pages too (with a link on the ammunition page leading to them and an overview infobox leading to the ammunition page on them), and also all ammunition (9mm, 10mm etc.). :Ho also sorry, I forgot the politeness, thanks for the PEPS ammo ;). If I have other trouble with other ammo, I will send you a message. Itachou [~talk~] 13:35, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Just two and after I finished, you can do anything with ammo =). How is called the Stun gun and Typhoon ammo? In fact, I can't check since I have the French version and the wording is not the same. Itachou [~talk~] 15:33, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Weapon images Thanks again =), I would take care of the page. If your idea is the format already use by the laser rifle or the assault rifle etc. go ahead, that's how all weapon pages should be (and put the other images in the gallery like you say). Also, one other thing, for the universal ammo page, I don't think go down more Deus Ex: Invisible War is a good thing, the game is already falsely criticized and I would like that people still plays it to judge it themselves. Give them already a negative opinion is not good and not let the player decide if he likes the concept or not. We must remain neutral. Itachou [~talk~] 19:45, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :You have remove your note but I think it was good, I took care of your note with a neutral view =). Itachou [~talk~] 20:01, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Nice job for your page about DX:HR ammunition, but don't forget to capitalized only proper name, the page need many decaps now. From the Deus Ex Wiki:Policies and guidelines: *Article page names and links should not be overcapitalized, regardless of whether they relate to in-game subjects or not, and regardless of in-game spelling. Itachou [~talk~] 20:28, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Human Revolution chapter images Nice find =). Hum... this kind of thing could fill the lack of images of the Deus Ex: Human Revolution walkthrough, or they can be put on a gallery section with a sub-section "Chapters" in the Deus Ex: Human Revolution page, with their respective description during loading screens. Itachou [~talk~] 21:50, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :With the Difficulties image, they should be definitively on the Deus Ex: Human Revolution page with a sub-section "Gameplay". Feel free to put them without the description (since this kind of image without a proper category can be lost easily), they can added later. Itachou [~talk~] 22:37, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! First, I want to say thanks to you for the great effort in building this wiki, really appreciated. Second, I suggest you to find an official guide of the game, since there are a lot of useful information in here too. Keep going! Saiden89 11:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Saiden89 Template I will look into it for you, but it may take me a while. It will be quite tricky you see, especially providing you with editing options. General' 'Carter :Done a first mock up: Check it out and give me feed back. Also, if in the description area you could write in one of them, that would make my job much, much easier. User:General Carter/Tasks#Template mock-ups General' 'Carter :Okay then :). I think that if you click the link I gave, it should be better. Luckily, it made the code easier, but there are now a few problems when implementing it: *If the quantity of the text increases or decreases, the size of the picture will have to do the same. *I cannot make it into an 'official' template, but that is not a problem if you do them all yourself. *You will have to manually edit each bit that needs to be changed, but that is not much different than what you would have to do for the template. Anyway, again tell me what you think (I'm really pleased), and I will adjust it if you want. Then, once happy, we can talk about doing it. Hope this helps ;). General' 'Carter ::Are you sure, I still had to tweak it. I did find another issue with it, but I'm sure you'll be able to do it. Check once more now I've finished and then tell me how you want it to be used and the pages on which you want it. General' 'Carter :::Okay, that sounds fine to me. When you want to, make sure you lift it from my page by clicking edit at the top, because otherwise you will miss the top line of the 'div' table. And I know that you will have to change things, but I made it like a page section for you. If you need any other help, just ask. General' 'Carter ::::No, I said not to make templates :). Templates are for things that would be used more than once, and that it would be too tedious to use the code for it. The reason you cannot edit it is because you made it a template, and I didn't add anything like that so that it can be. Lastly, the reason that the contents box goes into the box is because there is no protection to make it utterly seperate from the page, and so it being at the top of the page and being the first section the contents goes above it. Let me tweak it, and I'll see what I can do, but I would rather that you copy a pasted then tweaked it per page. Whichever way, just tell me :). General' 'Carter Mechanical augmentation Just a note but add mechanical augmentation or mechanical-augmented instead of just augmentation or augmented, since many type of augmentation exist in the Deus Ex universe and just augmentation is rather imprecise. Itachou [~talk~] 23:05, September 8, 2011 (UTC) JC quotes Thanks for the correction, they were the only that not directly come from the game actually, but my memories =). Itachou [~talk~] 13:45, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin Have you thought of becoming an admin? We lack of admins to regulate the rules here and to have at least one admin always present. You have done good works here (especially on DX:HR images) and I think you are quite qualified. Itachou [~talk~] 23:32, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :All right, nice =). The normal procedure for become an admin here is to ask an active bureaucrat (me in this case) and after start a thread in the Wiki discussion forum titled "Adminship Request - username". :You should describe why you would like to become an admin and what your major contributions have been so far. The community is free to give their opinion and necessarily influence the final decision. The final decision will be up to me. Good luck! Itachou [~talk~] 13:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Achievements You should request to have achievements added. While it can be misused, like anything else, it gives a good idea of which users are active, adding and fixing things. Jeahra 08:08, September 10, 2011 (UTC) M- and S- numbers Wee message over on the talk page here Talk:Deus_Ex:_Human_Revolution_walkthrough that you could maybe help me with. Sporran 17:30, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello I've only just got your message. Sorry, I've been really busy, but it should be done tonight. General' 'Carter :Also, you may want to see my vote on your request. General' 'Carter ::This is, for some reason, extremely difficult. Does it absolutely have to go at the top of the page? General' 'Carter 12:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Images Don't forget to put the copyright =), I will take care of that for you this time. Itachou [~talk~] 19:27, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Sweet success Possibly the hardest thing I've had to do as a favour ;). What do you think? P.S. Please remember to reply this time :). P.P.S. Be very careful when changing it for the different chapters. If a single bracket, colon, or actually most things gets removed you risk ruining the page. It should have the contents below it now. General' 'Carter :My pleasure. Well okay, perhaps not pleasure, but you know what I mean ;). If you need anything else, just ask :). Good luck with the rest of the application. General' 'Carter Save limits Hello my friend ;) Since you have finished Deus Ex: Human Revolution and you have probably many saves, I saw today that the game have a save limits of 99 slots which I have largely achieved in Hengsha since I save a lot to take screen later for the Wiki. I found my saves but when I remove all and put just one for create a new serie, it doesn't appeared. I try many solution findable here: *http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?p=24654370 *http://forums.eidosgames.com/showthread.php?t=119669&page=2 and some other but that does nothing. So, well, I can't continue my game without find a proper solution, have you find something about that =)? Itachou [~talk~] 16:32, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Hey great thanks -S-! I found the thing, the mod that re-enable the original console commands disable in the game (I was afraid that Deus Ex: Human Revolution was the only Deus Ex games without a console). It allow to do many things it's very nice, just one thing I wanted that doesn't work, remove the HUD but it's ok, the console commands have already many nice features. I will take a look on your topic of TechArena Community. :Yeah and actually it's normal, more a wiki grows, more vandals comes, that also why I wanted more admins, in order to ban vandals and since we are few, the penalty would be more than 1 week to 1 month instead of 3 days like in The Vault for example where I'm also an admin (and just imagine more than 50 vandals come by day on The Vault, a nightmare). Well for your proposition, we cannot do this, it would be against the rules of Wikia. Don't forget that even me I was an anon sometime ago here and in other wiki, without taking too seriously my edits and not taking into account that creates an account would be easier over time, some anons are good contributors sometime. The only things to do for now is that before you become an admin, that I have no doubt about that, you report me vandals and I ban them, with a smile =). Anyway, I like your attitude of help others quickly and to speak directly about problems, keep up the good works my friend and see you soon! Itachou [~talk~] 18:31, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :He has a point. An answers wiki can because of the ease of asking hundreds of questions in a very limited time. Banning all anons is a step in the wrong direction. See w:c:fallout.answers for example. We had to ban them there, but even that is only temporary. General' 'Carter DX1 weapon infobox Yes it's true that it is more nice than the current, but I think it need a slightly new design, may be the color since it is very similar to the organisation infobox. I will take a deeper look tomorrow ;). Itachou [~talk~] 22:36, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Chapters I see the 'template' is working well. I personally preferred a thicker border. The original was too thick, but now it is only one pixel it seems insignificant. General' 'Carter